The Costume Replication
by blueberryymilk
Summary: What will Amy do if Sheldon asks her to wear her catholic schoolgirl uniform again?


_**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry for my long absence! I was just so busy last semester, but I assure you that I'll try to write more before the Christmas break ends. Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Let me know what you think about this story in the reviews.**_

* * *

Spending the night with Amy at her apartment was Sheldon's definition of a perfect date night. He cannot deny that he's slowly loving Amy's cooking more than his mother's, for his girlfriend had already mastered the art of cooking his favorite meals. Every move she does in the kitchen is so articulate and calculated that he can't help but watch her in awe. Of course, he kept these things just to himself, since he was afraid that Amy would deem him as one of the hippy dippy teenagers he used to ridicule.

Amy just finished cooking spaghetti with meatballs for tonight's date night. Before gulping his glass of strawberry quik, he glanced at Amy, who was happily twirling her food. He let out a small smile before trying to initiate a conversation with her. "Would you want to see the costume I sew for this year's comic-con? I'm sure you'd be in awe when you witness the fruits of my exceptional sewing skills." he said proudly, trying to impress his girlfriend.

"What character did you decide to dress this time?" she inquired as she, once again, twirled her fork onto the spaghetti.

"I'm dressing as Batman this year."

Amy stopped eating for a moment as the image of her boyfriend dressed as Gotham's beloved hero suddenly entered her mind. In fact, despite of Sheldon's lack of exercise, she was certain that he would be look really good as Batman. She tried to fan herself as she attempted to deviate her attention from her wildly running imagination.

"B-Batman? T-That's nice, Sheldon."

Amy looked a bit feverish, but Sheldon didn't notice. He was too preoccupied with the fact that Amy was looking forward to seeing the costume that took him one whole week to create. While Sheldon had been looking forward to attending comic-con, the realization that he would be separated with his girlfriend for 5 days somewhat made him feel uneasy.

Sheldon thought hard about the proper intervention to his current situation. After contemplating for a few minutes, he only reached one solution to his distress.

"Amy, maybe you should go with me at the comic-con."

Amy, who was munching her meatballs, almost spit out her food. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Five days is excruciatingly long, I think I might need your presence there."

Amy's hand flew over her mouth because of her boyfriend's sudden declaration. _He wants her to be there. _Not because he needs someone to drive him, but because he wants to be in her presence during the entire event. She couldn't believe that Sheldon would even ask her to come with him, knowing that comic-con has always been his yearly ritual with the boys.

However, as touching his gesture was, she can't help but think that going with Sheldon to comic-con will hinder him from enjoying all the things that the event could offer.

"That's sweet, but don't want to ruin the comic-con experience for you. That is something special for you and the boys, so I don't want to interfere with that." she replied calmly. Amy noticed a frown creeping up to her boyfriend's face, so she took the initiative and stood up to cup his face with her hands.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. I just thought that you won't be able to enjoy it fully when I'm with you." Amy said as her thumbs started caressing Sheldon's soft cheeks. "Plus, I don't have enough sci-fi knowledge to keep you entertained throughout the event. I bet you'll be bored if you went there with me."

Sheldon grasped Amy's petite hands and clutched it against his own. "You know that I'll never deem your presence boring, Amy. We can spend our entire lives talking to each other and I won't even be bored by it." Sheldon assured her, causing a smile to escape from her lips. "Well, if your decision is final, I guess I have no choice but to accept it."

"Thank you, Sheldon."

"However..." Sheldon also stood up from his chair and pulled Amy closer to his body, his lips touching her left earlobe. "I still want to see you in a costume."

_A costume?_ Amy shot him a confused look. "Would you like me to wear the Nurse Chapel costume I wore back then?"

Sheldon started twirling Amy's brown locks as his hands tightly clutched her waist. He had been thinking about it for a long time, but he thought that this was the perfect time to bring up the topic to Amy. _"Amy, darlin'..."_ The lanky physicist assaulted Amy's neck with warm kisses. _"Do you still have that catholic schoolgirl uniform you wore back then?"_

Amy's eyes widened upon hearing Sheldon's question. After being rejected by Sheldon that time, Amy made sure to bury that embarrassing memory to the deepest closet of her brain. They never spoke of that encounter ever again... _Well, not until tonight. _

"I-I thought you didn't like that? You do remember that shoved me away after I showed up at your door dressed as that, right?"

Sheldon's eidetic memory had served him well on that night. Little did Amy know that the reason why he shoved her that night is because his urge to touch her has becoming out of hand. He knew that if Amy stayed longer that night, he would've been in a sticky situation all night long.

"I need more data before I could say that I like it or not."

Confusion never left Amy face, but still, she chose to adhere to Sheldon's request. All these years, she never had it in her to throw the costume. She tried to return the it to Bernadette after sharing her failed attempt to seduce Sheldon, but Bernadette insisted that she should keep it, for it might serve some purpose in the near future. _Oh boy, how right Bernadette was_, thought Amy as she took the costume out of the box. The costume still fit her, even though it was really tight in some areas. The buttons stared at her as if they'd pop open any minute now.

Amy walked towards the living room to show the costume to Sheldon. Much to her surprise, the first button flew because of her sudden movements.

"Ugh, damn! I think I've gotten fat since the last time. Maybe this was a bad idea, Shel-" Amy's words were cut off as Sheldon's lips landed on her own. Sheldon right hand caressed her cheek as his other hand tightly clutched her hips. He didn't know what got into him, all his brain could think of right now is how turned on he was just by seeing her girlfriend dressed as that.

A soft "hoo" was the only thing that escaped Amy's lips after they broke their heated kiss. With their bodies still pressed, Amy could feel his throbbing erection taunting her skin.

"The things you and your body do to me... I can't even comprehend it." Sheldon whispered to her ear, sending chills to her spine.

With her newfound confidence, Amy smirked at her boyfriend. Her hands ran circles around his chest. "Well, do you still want to take me to comic-con, Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon gulped hard. Amy eyed her with such intensity in her dilated green eyes, as if she was a predator eyeing her prey. In one swift motion, he swept her off her feet by carrying her with his strong and lean arms. "This wonderful sight is for me and me alone, that's why after seeing you in that costume, the thought of taking you to comic-con completely slipped off my mind." he replied in a raspy voice. "I don't want to take you to comic-con anymore, Amy. I'd like to take you to bed, where I can have my wicked way with you." Sheldon stated as he started whisking her towards the bedroom.

And in that night, Sheldon Cooper proved that hours of watching his naked girlfriend scream his name on the sheets was far more enjoyable than the five days he was about to spend in this year's comic-con.


End file.
